Sometimes
by ScalematePrincess
Summary: Halfway through the movie, Len burst into tears. There wasn't a logical reason, things like this happened sometimes, but after a few minutes, the usher kindly asked Kaito to get his child under control. To this, he sneered and said "I'm not supposed to be his father." He left him to the judgmental glares of the packed theatre. KaiLen one-shot, fluff, possible break-up.


"Len, we should go see a movie, it's been a long time." Kaito suggested one Saturday morning. It really had been forever since they went out on an actual date, but they had enough time to bond between shows, rehearsals and school. At least Len _thought_ they did.

That afternoon, they walked to the cinema, only to find the line at the concession stand longer than the line for the tickets.

"I'll get the snacks, you get the tickets." Kaito said with a smile.

Len waited in line, and they met up as they were about to take their seats. "So what did you get me?" he asked teasingly, as he shifted in his seat. That was the problem with cinema chairs. There was absolutely no comfortable way to talk to the person next to you. He preferred watching a movie from on top of his bed or the couch, where he had more than enough space.

"They were out of banana Pocky, is strawberry okay?" Kaito whispered back. Len shook his head.

"I want banana." He stated in a firm whisper. He curled himself into a ball, to hide his watery eyes. Kaito, in an effort to stop the inevitable, held his hand. "It's just pocky Len, please calm down. I promise I'll get you another box, just please don't freak out."

_I'm trying…_

"I don't _want_ another box!" he shrieked "I want banana. You know banana is my favourite flavour, so why didn't you get it?!"

Everyone turned to him, glaring daggers as the theatre began to fill up. "Len you're behaving like a child. Stop it"

_I can't…please help me. I can't…_

Len crossed his arms and pouted. "_Fine._"

He didn't respond when Kaito made a joke about the actors, or how a certain scene was an obvious reference to one of their songs. Usually Len would give his opinion, and they would laugh at how cheesy the lines were, or how incredibly terrible and obvious the computer graphics were.

Halfway through the movie, Len burst into tears. There wasn't a logical reason, things like this happened sometimes but after a few minutes, the usher kindly asked Kaito to get his child under control. To this, he sneered and said "I'm not supposed to be his father." He left him to the judgmental glares of the packed theatre.

It was dark and pouring by the time Len got home. He didn't think he'd have such a hard time getting back, but his mind wandered, and he needed to think up of a good reason why he behaved the way he did, even though he couldn't justify it himself. He'd made sure to taken every one of his pills that morning, double-checking with Luka before they left. It took a lot to embarrass Kaito –part of the reason why he took a liking to him– and he knew that what he did was humiliating, for both of them.

He hung his soaked yellow hoodie on the coatrack and made his way upstairs. "You've been gone a while Len, what happened on your date?" Rin asked, her brows furrowed with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever" he growled.

After drying off and changing into a set of warm pyjamas, he knocked on Kaito's door.

He heard an exasperated sigh, "Who is it?"

"I-It's me" Len stuttered, nervously tugging on a lock of hair.

"What the hell do you want." Kaito's tone was cold and blunt. He'd been hearing it a lot more recently.

"I want t-to say I'm…" he could feel his resolve breaking. "C-could you please o-open…I can't…"

_Please look at me._

"Do you need me to finish your sentences on top of wiping your goddamn tears?!" He spat. "You can cry and scream and bang your little head against the door all night long if you like. You can even tell on me to your big sister if you want. You're not my child, you're my boyfriend. I don't need to take care of you."

No matter how much he tried to justify those words, they still got under his skin and quickly dissolved any remorse he had. "I hate you. I hate you so _so _much."

. . .

"Len get off your lazy ass, it's time for school!" Rin shouted the next Monday. She decided that for once, she was going to respect her brother's wishes and tried not to think about why the hell Kaito would abandon him. His love life was none of her business anyway.

Eventually, the door creaked open.

Being immaculate had to be one of her brother's oddest traits. He'd spend entire weekends re-organizing bookshelves, cleaning his room, or folding and stacking laundry in order of colour and size. Ironically enough, the only thing that wasn't so spick and span was his hair, but even then it was always evenly spiky so it didn't look too unruly. On this day, his hair was brushed out of his face, and kept that way without the use of hair gel.

The last time he did this, she came home to find him unconscious and bleeding out on the bathroom floor.

"Len are you okay?" Rin whispered.

_Kaito._

"Nothing you should be worrying about." He said, but when her fingers touched his cheek he winced.

_Please don't…_

Now suspicious, she plucked her ribbon out of her hair and began to rub it gently against her twin's face. Slowly, a dark bruise became visible. "What happened?"

He turned to look at the pale blue door down the hall and sighed "We're guys, we fight sometimes."

"But this…"

"You didn't fuss so much after you broke my arm when _we _wrestled, and that was less than a year ago. So shut up."

. . .

The air on Wednesday was thick with the heat. It was the opposite of what the Kagamine twins were used to. Concentrating on anything in the humidity would be near-impossible.

It was worse for Len though.

Something happened in the first lesson, and by the time they reached their class for the second period, he was more agitated than an untamed animal in a cage. The slightest bump or nudge by anyone else could trigger a chain of vulgarities from the usually calm and polite twin.

What shocked them the most was that he yelled at Tei. Sure, everyone else did that to her, but he insisted that there was a nice person underneath all that creepy. He'd given her his lunch when hers was stolen from her locker, he helped her with anything she needed and continued even when she started stalking him. He'd insisted that it was just her way of showing affection, and as far as he knew, he was right.

Yet on this Wednesday morning, he saw her sitting in his place, glared at her and said "Get off my chair you red-eyed freak."

_I don't mean it I swear…_

She looked as if she hadn't heard him, so he repeated himself. "Are you deaf as well as dumb? You are on _my _seat. Get. Of."

Even the girls that were smirking at the back stopped smiling when Tei's cry echoed through the room as she ran out. The reality was that Len was her only friend; everyone else either bullied or ignored her. Even her own parents.

She didn't come back for the next lesson, but for the sake of his sanity, he didn't think too hard about what might have happened to her. Instead, he tried to focus on what was going on in class. From what very little he could see without his contact lenses –which he'd conveniently forgotten at home– he could tell the only writing on the board were notices. The greyish blob that was the back of his teacher's head was bobbing up and down the aisles. When his Maths teacher reached his desk, he said "I hope you remembered to study this time. You'll be failing this term and dragging the rest of the grade down with you if you didn't."

This teacher clearly wasn't Hiyama Kiyoteru. Teru-sensei, for one, knew about his condition, and reminded him after every lesson and every afternoon to study for tests, even loaned his child genius Yuki –the eight year old who was tutoring a majority of the senior classes in exchange for apples– to him to help with his studies. He was supposed to get extra time, or at least be allowed to re-take a test if he suddenly had an episode in the middle of writing one. Teru-sensei was somewhere in Spain with Yuki for some non-school-related reason, and wouldn't be back until the end of the term.

When he told this teacher about his…condition, his immediate response was "Nonsense. You're just looking for attention. Everyone your age has mood swings."

_If this is a swing, then I'm strapped to it and the person who's pushing won't stop. It wasn't fun when I was seven, and it isn't fun now. _

Deciding that this meant that Len needed to be taught a lesson about responsibility, he pinned the blame for nearly everything that went wrong in class on him, much to everyone else's amusement. So when his look of genuine surprise was seen from the corner of the teacher's eyes, he turned back to him and asked "Are you done with the test already?"

Len looked at the paper, then back at the teacher, then back at the paper. "You know what? Fuck this."

He got up from his desk, picked up his bag and walked out.

. . .

When he got home, he stripped off his shirt and turn on the air conditioner.

He threw himself on the couch and let out a contented sigh.

_God bless AC._

Before he could drift off to sleep, a voice startled him. "So, I'm guessing your morning wasn't any better than mine?"

He opened an azure eye, and easily identified the person by the blue mess atop their head. "Depends. Was the teacher from hell trying to make your life miserable?"

"Yes actually. I don't know jack about triangles," Kaito admitted "but what exactly does tangent have to do with making ice-cream, really?"

This got a laugh out of Len. "Ice-cream would be nice right about now…"

"What flavor?" Kaito said as he made his way to the kitchen. He did a double take and narrowed his eyes in mock irritation "If you say banana, I will freaking throw you out the third floor window"

Len chuckled "Vanilla and chocolate. If you find my glasses in the freezer please give them to me, I'm kinda blind without them."

"What are your glasses doing in the freezer?"

"Chillin'"

Kaito stopped what he was doing to make an obscene hand gesture "Up yours"

"With pleasure."

. . .

On the other side of town in a small apartment, a girl flung a picture frame against the wall. The glass shattered on impact, sending shards scattering in all directions.

She hadn't stopped crying since she left school.

Len was her everything. He was so nice, so amazing so _perfect _that she couldn't help but fall in love with him. He was her hero. Sure, sometimes he acted odd, but he'd shown her time and time again that he liked her back. Why else would he want to be around a freak like her?

She collapsed on her knees, wiping her tears on her oversized sweater. She began picking up the fragments of glass, not caring whether or not they cut her hand. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Len. I-I know you didn't mean it…"

She picked up the photo –the two of them at a festival, smiling. She only ever smiled with him– and tucked it into her pocket. Tei wiped the last of her tears with the sleeves of her sweater before standing up again. "I-It's only because you love me that you act that way, isn't it?"

It would be a long time before her parents came home.

Maybe she'd visit him later on.

* * *

**A/N: I actually did it... finally. I really did plan on having them break up at the end, but then things started getting silly so I decided to drop that plot point. Plus, it's my OTP, it would hurt me if that happened. Maybe one day in the future I'll be strong enough to break them up without crying like a small child. **

**I asked a couple of friends to read through this -y'know, for errors and stuff- and all of them asked where Tei went. OTL I completely forgot, but it's here now!**

**Read & Review P:**


End file.
